Programs installed on a device (e.g., desktop computer, laptop computer, mobile device, etc.) can be updated or upgraded from time to time. Generally, a software or program upgrade replaces an old version of a software or program with a major version of a software or program. A software or program update, on the other hand, is for updating a major version of a software program. A software update does not upgrade the software program to the next major version. Software updates are also known as patches and are released for fixing bugs, enhancing stability, security, compatibility or the like.
The same reference numbers and any acronyms identify elements or acts with the same or similar structure or functionality throughout the drawings and specification for ease of understanding and convenience.